Drabbles of Insainity
by silverrayne621
Summary: A collection of drabbles written by me, under 1,000 words. Contains thought of suicide, insainity and language. Will have some yaoi mentions. Requests welcomed, any pairings too. Yaoi, and Hetero. Please Read and Review. Rated Teen because of contents.


Hello everyone, I am going to give you all a treat, this is a new one shot series. Called Drabbles of Insainity.

You get a firsthand look at my crazy, twisted mind...now I got this idea from reading this story my friend wrote...and boy..it was so sick... and I'm going to be nice, just for the sake of everyone's minds I'm going to leave the names anon...okies??

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Orochimaru would take pleasure in have a foursome with Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto...

Random Person: coughsickcough

Flips Bird Anyway, on with this little thing I call...Through the Glass (random crappy title, I know)

----------------------------------------------

He stared through the glass at his lover's crumpled form. A smile making its way across his pale lips as he watched the blood pour from the cuts that litered the fragile, broken body.

"Why did you do this to me? I thought we moved on, I thought we promised to never see each other again?"

His smile turned sadistic, "You really think I woulld actually let you go? You don't realize, **love,** that you belong to me."

"I don't belong to you bastard, and I am not your lover!"

He chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, tsk" he walked closer to the glass wall, "You do, remember our first date, when you told me that you would be with me forever, even though not physically, I'll still be with you, haunting you with nighmares, and dreams, you'll see me everywhere."

"I don't care, it doesn't give you any right to do this to me, I am not some property, I am a human being!" Tanned, bloodied hands beat the glass, hoping to break it.

His chuckle turned into a laugh, it was short, and haunting. "Oh love, its so good to see you like this, all bloody, hopeless...weak..." He trailed off, laughing again.

"When I get out of here bastard, I swear I will do something that I should have done along time ago!"

A slim eyebrow raised, "And what may that be?"

"I will kill you! I swear it!"

He laughed again. "You really think you could kill me? And besides, you won't make it out of here alive."

The bloodied hands stop pounding the glass, stopping to lay flat out on the glass, the scratched palms against the surface.

"I see you finally get the picture."

"Why! Why are you doing this to me?!"

His smile turned grim, "You belong to me, not anyone else."

"I think we've already established the point that I don't belong to you!"

His grim expression stayed the same, "You became mine after we had sex that night, I even claimed you as my own, and now you're taking it back? Once I claimed you, you became mine, and that's how your going to stay, mine and mine alone."

"Your crazy! Your just fucking crazy! Can't you get it through your head, I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore."

He laughed, "Fine then, I see how you want to be." His hand groped the white wall for the switch.

Hopeful eyes watched his hand as he slowly pressed the switch.

Eyes narrowed as his mouth became grim again, "If you won't be mine, then no one can have you, no one, not even yourself."

He pressed the button, the sounds of saws filled the air, then a scream and blood spattered along the glass.

His mouth smirked, as he walked towards the door and opened it, his eyes scanning the room for his lover's body. Finally he spotted it, lying there among the blood was his body, more cuts and a severed leg. He walked over to it an kneeled down, leaing over to kiss the lifeless lips and whispered a quick "mine" before got up and walked out the door.

As he shut the door and turned off the lights, he lifted his long slim finger to his cheek and swiped the wet drop of blood away.

Studying the crimson liquid for a moment he licked the sparkling liquid off of his finger.

_'Tastes sweet.'_

_'Just like you did.'_

_'Now...I can taste you forever.'_

---------------------------------------------

Um..yea...Insainity is contaigous, and it makes you...Insaine...

This story is brought to you by Saw, Saw 2 and Saw 3...

Please review to feed my ego...and yea...its gonna be more drabbles, some will have names, some won't just to keep you sainity in-tact...so if you want to know who this was about...I'll give you a hint its either ItachixNaruto or SasukexNaruto..take your pick or it can be OrochimaruxSasuke or any of your favorite pairings!

Well please give me insaine ideas, I like to write stuff like this, and i'll see if my frined will let me post the story she wrote on Fanfiction..okay? Well see ya next time!

---The ever insaine Rayne---


End file.
